


How To Gay

by aussielinevevo, lilytheelf



Series: How To Gay [1]
Category: All - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussielinevevo/pseuds/aussielinevevo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilytheelf/pseuds/lilytheelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How To Gay by Us</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1

Welcome to How To Gay. We can't disclose our actual names so please refer to us by our usernames. Let's begin.  
~  
Step 1:

Be Troye Sivan

A.K.A. Gay as Hell for Connor Franta and fabulous as flip. 

-Step 1, noted.


	2. step 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> step 2 of how to gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't correct my lack of capital letters i just want to be tumblr

step 2: tumblr

~

aka: shitposting, terrible jokes "there's a supernatural gif for that™" and in most cases, the aesthetic™ side of tumblr

(haha this is my personality in a nutshell send help™)

-step 2, noted


End file.
